RANDOM INTERVIEW TIME!
by pikmaster5
Summary: So bacicaly just read the first chapter to get an idea of this. Rated T for possible dark topics. And also this is Misc. Games and Misc. Books because it cant fit in misc everything. ;)
1. INTERVIEW TIME ANNOUNCEMENT!

**So, what this is is that I'll set up chats with other people and I'll pretty much talk about stuff (Games/books/movies etc.) so yeah so just PM me if you want to be in it. So yeah. Bye ;).**


	2. Chapter 2 - Feat 1000 Colours

**So, today this is going to be with 1000 Colours and this is absolutely random.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

1000 Colours: BLEH!

Pikmaster5: Hi, guys and welcome to RANDOM INTERVIEW TIME! And with me i have 1000 Colours!

1000 Colours: Yay

1000 Colours: Hi

Pikmaster5: Um, so today were going to discuss gaming stuff and the new YouTube changes but first, Colours, why don't you say your YouTube?

1000 Colours: My link?

Pikmaster5: yes

1000 Colours: or...?

Pikmaster5: Link from Zelda

(Chirping)

1000 Colours: shamelessly plug in channel now user/1000colours

Pikmaster5: So, Colours, why don't you say what you've been playing?

1000 Colours: So far I've been playing Contrast, State of Decay, Knock Knock, The Wolf Among Us and The Walking Dead: Season 2

Pikmaster5: So, all the games you're LPing.

1000 Colours: Yup, although I have to wait for the wolf among us and the walking dead to release the next episode

Pikmaster5: ok.

1000 Colours: the wolf among us won't happen until early next year and the walking dead is a monthly release

Pikmaster5: Well, what I've been playing is Animal Crossing New Leaf, Steamworld Dig: A Fistful Of Dirt, Megaman 3 and Punch Out. (The NES version) All on my 3DS

1000 Colours: Yay Animal Crossing XD

Pikmaster5: God i am terrified my cat is barfing on my towel

Pikmaster5: Oh, yeah and also my dream Adress is...

Pikmaster5: Going to check..

Pikmaster5: isssss...

1000 Colours: is it barfing on your towel?

Pikmaster5: looks like it.

Pikmaster5: well the dog did attack it

Pikmaster5: and the dog was the one that got hurt XD

1000 Colours: Well the dog shouldn't attack a cat! XD

Pikmaster5: ikr

Pikmaster5: and considering how we've only had the dog for 9 or so hours

Pikmaster5: Ummm, i cant find my dream adress

Pikmaster5: Well, its in the authors notes in chapter 3 or 4 of my minecraft fanfic so just look there

Pikmaster5: So, do you wanna talk about the new youtube changes?

Pikmaster5: while i go quickly see what the cats barfed

1000 Colours: Not really XD Silly Youtube! Nuf said haha

1000 Colours: I just think the changes make everything worse

Pikmaster5: Yep, i agree

Pikmaster5: and im pretty sure the barf is somehow dog food

Pikmaster5: or cat food

Pikmaster5: but it looks like dog food

Pikmaster5: So, for those that don't

1000 Colours: Still gross either way XD

1000 Colours: The new YouTube changes are cat vomit

1000 Colours: YouTube in a nutshell

Pikmaster5: know about the changes, YouTube is making MCNs like Polaris and Machimina non-invincible so now they can't get instant monetization and strikes affect the network. And the reason that the monetization having to take a while is isn't good because most people have YouTube as a job and if they can't instantly get payed then they have to start moving YouTube to a side thing and then your favourite YouTuber can't publish stuff as often and because of people abusing the system of that they publish banned stuff (TV shows when the Viacom incident happened) so they can't take copyrighted stuff and publish it or else the whole MCN will shut down

Pikmaster5: Yay, a mouthful of text XD

1000 Colours: It's annoying, like networks were never invincible but they still had some leeway and were heavily respected.

Pikmaster5: yep and also they were private but now anyone could join

1000 Colours: Most of the views YouTubers get are in the first couple of days, and if they can't instantly monetize then they won't make much money

1000 Colours: Some networks are still picky

Pikmaster5: ALSO! Don't get mad at MCNs for it because there fighting it

1000 Colours: but freaking TGN accepts anyone with 1-10000000000000000000 subs

Pikmaster5: heheheh

1000 Colours: They're trying to anyway

Pikmaster5: i know Polaris is fighting it

1000 Colours: Damn straight Polaris is arguing about it XD

Pikmaster5: So, any upcoming games you are looking forwards to?

1000 Colours: people like yogscast, pewdiepie, etc. etc. don't have to worry cause they are put under "managed" status

1000 Colours: meaning nothing really has changed

Pikmaster5: Getting away from the YouTube stuff

1000 Colours: thing is, that most people were automatically put into "affiliate" status... which is pretty much pointless

1000 Colours: same as being indie

1000 Colours: You're just getting more money taken away from you

Pikmaster5: yep

1000 Colours: for no benefits whatsoever

Pikmaster5: YES

1000 Colours: anyways!

Pikmaster5: Gawd.

Pikmaster5: So, are you looking forward to anything?

1000 Colours: In terms of YouTube, gaming? LIFE?! XD

Pikmaster5: Gaming and maybe some YouTube channels you really like.

Pikmaster5: Maybe yours and COGSCAPP (Is that how you spell it?)

1000 Colours: I'm looking forward to PAX AUS, hopefully I get to go, looks like I will be

1000 Colours: COGSSCAP*** close though

1000 Colours: COGSS with a double s

Pikmaster5: I think i should as well

1000 Colours: I'm looking forward to the brand new year ahead of us

Pikmaster5: (ALSO! WERE BOTH AUSTRALIAN)

Pikmaster5: Yep, me too

1000 Colours: I see a lot happening for me and my channel

1000 Colours: yay Australians!

1000 Colours: yay Melbournians!

1000 Colours: XD

Pikmaster5: Yay Ballaratians

Pikmaster5: Doesn't have the same ring XD

1000 Colours: Hahaha

1000 Colours: well we're still Victorians

1000 Colours: yay for that

Pikmaster5: Yay Victorians

Pikmaster5: That worls

Pikmaster5: works*

Pikmaster5: Gawd, I'm leaving this all in XD

1000 Colours: Hahaha

Pikmaster5: so, games?

1000 Colours: proud patriotic Victorians! XD

Pikmaster5: XD

Pikmaster5: I just realised i only have 2 family members that do not live in Victoria

Pikmaster5: Their in Queensland

Pikmaster5: Frigg, I almost thought I spilt my drink

1000 Colours: all over the keyboard :}

1000 Colours: mwahahaha

Pikmaster5: no, it it the back of my laptop XD

Pikmaster5: it is*

1000 Colours: like I said, EVERYWHERE! :}

1000 Colours: anyways!

1000 Colours: back onto topic

Pikmaster5: Goddammit

Pikmaster5: yep

Pikmaster5: So, how about games?

1000 Colours: But yes, I see a lot happening for me and my channel this year, I got a good feelin!

1000 Colours: XD

Pikmaster5: Yeah

1000 Colours: Well I'm certainly excited for Dying Light

Pikmaster5: I got a good feelin Blah Blahy Blah

Pikmaster5: XD

1000 Colours: in terms of indie games I'm really really looking forward to The Dead Linger

Pikmaster5: (I DONT KNOW THE LYRICS)

1000 Colours: Hahaha

Pikmaster5: Wait, you still don't have it yet, do you?

Pikmaster5: I JUST FACEPALMED

1000 Colours: Well it's still in early alpha

1000 Colours: so it will probably make me more impatient

1000 Colours: cause not all of the features are in there

1000 Colours: not even vehicles

Pikmaster5: yep, and ITS TOO LAGGY l(

1000 Colours: damn spelt that wrong XD

Pikmaster5: :(

Pikmaster5: XD

1000 Colours: It probably runs fine for me

Pikmaster5: 3rd try yay

1000 Colours: but I build my gaming beast

1000 Colours: built*

Pikmaster5: Cool

1000 Colours: Named her Cortana after the events of Halo 4

Pikmaster5: my computer can't charge like a derp :D

1000 Colours: No spoilers! Even though that game came out a while ago

Pikmaster5: yep

1000 Colours: Starbound looks good too

1000 Colours: considering getting it soon

1000 Colours: hopefully it goes on sale

Pikmaster5: Yeah, I'm getting that for Christmas

Pikmaster5: With the Stanley Parable

Pikmaster5: And something else

Pikmaster5: that i forgot

1000 Colours: It actually looks good. I first thought it was a terriaria clone until I watched another fellow LPer called "Kid Lion" play it

Pikmaster5: THIS IS DESTINED FOR GREATNESS

1000 Colours: Ah yes, the Stanley Parable

Pikmaster5: Yeah, I'm watching JasonVSGaming's LP of Starbound

1000 Colours: "KidLionnn" user/KidLionnn?feature=watch

1000 Colours: channel right there :p

1000 Colours: AH ok, I haven't watched any of his stuff

1000 Colours: been loving Ballerscuba's LP of Oblivion though, same with Legend of Grimrock too

Pikmaster5: honestly, not the most content but he's pretty good

1000 Colours: user/ballerscuba his channel is here

1000 Colours: Ballerscuba's I mean

1000 Colours: He added me to his G+ circles and I was stoked XD

Pikmaster5: Im watching NintendoCapriSuns LP of Cloudberry Kingdom And ChuggaaConroy's Animal Crossing New Leaf

Pikmaster5: Mainly

1000 Colours: I actually kinda met him on /r/LetsPlay when he was asking for feedback on his Legend of Grimrock LP

1000 Colours: That's when I subbed

1000 Colours: Ah sweet... I don't watch either of those people XD

1000 Colours: and then I didn't watch his stuff for a little while, then only recently I started watching his whole oblivion LP

1000 Colours: good stuff, good stuff

1000 Colours: and now I would say I'm a fan of his

1000 Colours: then he added me on G+ XD

1000 Colours: I was so happy

Pikmaster5: user/NintendoCapriSun and channel/UCIJ6_pI8ZBc_xVMPYzwQz9g there's their channels

1000 Colours: only 1000 subs strong, but still a cool guy

1000 Colours: user/chuggaaconroy** FTFY

Pikmaster5: NCS does toilet humor but it isnt too bad for anyone who isnt into that stuff

1000 Colours: I've been watching some pretty small LPers lately, with the exception of Zoey from the YOGSCAST and some PewDiePie

1000 Colours: user/PewDiePie and user/ZoeyProasheck

1000 Colours: Just link EVERYTHING!

Pikmaster5: FREE SHOUTOUTS FOR EVERYONE!

1000 Colours: YAY! That only works if people read this though... and if they bother to click on every link XD

Pikmaster5: Um, I've gotta wrap this up soon so another quick part and then we have to wrap up

Pikmaster5: True Dat

Pikmaster5: poop what was that

Pikmaster5: I JUST STEPPED IN CAT BARF!

1000 Colours: XD OMGOSH!

1000 Colours: HAHAHAHAAAA!

Pikmaster5: Story of my life

1000 Colours: yummy :p

1000 Colours: XD

Pikmaster5: So, let's leave on that note!

1000 Colours: Ta ta readers!

Pikmaster5: Good Bye, Good Night, Good Day or Good whatever time it is for you!

1000 Colours: Thanks for reading this far!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

Pikmaster5: I think they read 5 words then were to overly annoyed so they stopped and left crappy reviews XD

Pikmaster5: GOOD BYE NOW!

1000 Colours: XD "dis so baaaaadddddddddddd"

Pikmaster5: ikr

Pikmaster5: BYE

Pikmaster5: Say bye

1000 Colours: I did say bye

1000 Colours: copy and paste time

Pikmaster5: SAY IT AGAIN!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

Pikmaster5: OR I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND EAT YOU

1000 Colours: Good day, goodnight and farewell colarians!

Pikmaster5: BYE

**WHY DID YOU READ ALL OF THAT**


End file.
